


With Flowers

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was not normal was the blonde man shoving the door open, panting and red faced. Lukas stood up abruptly, before the man looked up, eyes locking on him.</p><p>"How do you say 'screw you' with flowers?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the shop. People would come it and buy some flowers, every once in a while asking for some help, but it was never too busy. It was calm and quiet, the air felt smooth and Lukas was content sitting on his stool behind the counter, reading a book and listening to the soft music he had playing in the background.

What was not normal was the blonde man shoving the door open, panting and red faced. Lukas stood up abruptly, before the man looked up, eyes locking on him.

"How do you say 'screw you' with flowers?"

Lukas wished he could say he was taken aback by the question, but one look at the man, and he could tell it wasn't going to be something good. The man took Lukas' silence an invitation to continue.

"See, I was supposed to go on a double date with my best friend, his boyfriend, and I would be with this really cute girl from my collage, but turns out she has a boyfriend already, so I need some flowers to tell her to screw herself, like, really quick here, or I'll be late for my date."

Lukas shook his head. "Unless she's allergic to something, there's no way to say that."

"Good news, she's allergic to hydrangeas. Her boy friend told me so. Not that badly, don't worry. So do you have any hydrangeas?" The male looked far too excited by this new development as Lukas nodded, gesturing to a small bouquet. "Oh, good. I'm sure this will be enough," the man said, shoving a fifty on the counter and grabbing the bouquet. Before Lukas could argue that it was way too much, the man was out the door, rushing off.

Lukas looked between the money and the door for a moment before shrugging and putting the money in the cash register, going back to reading his book and listening to his music.

/ /

It was another week before he saw the man again. He almost didn't recognize him this time without the red face and messy hair. He only realized it was him by his voice, it was just as loud as before.

"Hey, can you help me here for a second? I have a friend who is doing a piano recital today, do you have any bouquets I could give him?"

Lukas nodded, walking around the counter, gesturing for the man to follow him. They passed a few shelves before Lukas stopped in front of a section marked 'Good Job & Congrats'.

"Any of these look good?"

The man nodded, looking through all of them, before seeing one that caught his eye. "Ah, this one looks perfect."

Lukas nodded, grabbing it and taking it back to the counter to wrap properly. Announcing the price, the man looked a little sheepish.

"Do you take checks? I don't have enough cash."

"We do," Lukas nodded in confirmation, the man sighing in relief at his words.

"Alright, thanks. One sec." The man got out his check book, filling out one before tearing it off and handing it to the other man. "Here you go. Thank you."

Lukas nodded as the man took his bouquet, leaving the store. he looked down at the name on the check.

"Mathias Køhler," Lukas whispered to himself, "Nice enough, I suppose."

/ /

A month later and Lukas had almost no memory of the man. That was, until the day he moved into his new apartment. He had been moving boxes up the stairs because the apartment complex had no elevators, when he missed a step and almost fell backwards. He cursed before feeling someone catch him and the boxes.

"Whoa, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked. Lukas was quick to steady himself. Lukas turned around, coming face to face with the man who had barged into his flower shop.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Do you need any help with that? Hey, do I know you? You look familiar."

Lukas nodded, letting the man-Mathias-take the top box from him. "You've barged into my flower shop once. You might have been there before, I don't know."

Mathias hummed, nodding his head. "Yeah, I remember now. I've been there a few times. Sorry about that, by the way. I was in kind of a rush."

Lukas let the conversation drop. He had never really liked small talk. Or deep emotional talk. or talking really. Mathias didn't seem to mind, humming to himself and following Lukas. Only once they reached Lukas' apartment did Mathias try again for conversation.

"Oh, are you the new person moving in? Do you want me to help you?"

Lukas though over the pros and cons of Mathias helping, before nodding and thanking the other.

"No problem," Mathias smiled. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Lukas."

"Nice name! I'm Mathias. So do you own the flower shop, or do you work there?" 

"I own the place. I don't have employees. It's never busy enough for them to be needed."

They continued to talk as they moved Lukas in, and soon enough it was close to 11:00 at night.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I need to be going. I have work tomorrow," Mathias excused himself, Lukas nodding and waving as he left.

Lukas decided that Mathias wasn't half bad as far as human beings could be.

/ /

Mathias was the absolute worst.

The two had known each other for two months now, and although they weren't very close they did talk often, like they were now. Except for the fact that the topic had gone off a bit, and now Mathias was trying to get Lukas to come with him on a double date with a couple of Mathias' friends that Lukas had briefly met.

Mathias had told the two that he and Lukas were dating out of embarrassment and peer pressure, and now they were insisting on a double date.

"No. If you hadn't told them lies, you wouldn't be in this situation," Lukas said for what was probably the tenth time.

"Please, Lukas? I know I shouldn't of done it, but I can't just let them down!"

"Mathias, we are not dating. Eventually you're going to have to tell them that, and it would be easiest to do it now."

"Lukas!"

"Mathias, after this date, you would have to tell them we're not dating eventually. What is the point of going on a date?"

"We could just start dating, then!"

Lukas stared at Mathias silently for a moment, before mumbling, "That is the stupidest idea you've had yet. And that's saying something."

Mathias groaned, flopping face first onto Lukas' couch. "I'm serious. You like me, I like you, why aren't we dating yet?"

"Are you assuming I like you now?" Lukas scoffed.

"It's not assuming when it's true," Mathias countered, causing Lukas to scoff louder.

"Yes it is. If it's true it's just a correct assumption."

Mathias looked up at Lukas for a moment, a scowl on his face, before he started to smirk.

"Well then, Lukas, would my assumption be a correct assumption?"

Lukas stayed quiet, before plopping down on top of Mathias.

"If we're having a double date they're coming here to watch movies. I don't want to go out." Mathias laughed, kissing Lukas' temple, before agreeing. "Also, you have to tell them that we've been officially dating since," Lukas checked his phone, "3:24 today."

Mathias groaned, before nodding his head and grabbing his phone to text his friends the details.

"Now can I cuddle with you, or are you going to deny me further?"

"One more thing, actually."

Mathias sighed. Yes?"

"You have to tell them about how we met with you barging in my flower shop asking how to say screw you with flowers. I noticed you avoided the subject before, and I like to embarrass you every once in a while."

Mathias sighed, before nodding. "Now?"

Lukas replied by leaning further into Mathias, getting comfortable on the other male.


	2. An Awkward Date (For Mathias)

Mathias really should have expected it. Lukas had already said how he liked to embarrass Mathias, and it was no secret that Berwald and Tino felt the same, so why Mathias thought this was a good idea, he had no idea. He could only blame the fact that he often made impulsive stupid decisions.

A soon as Berwald and Tino had walked through the door, Lukas had told them the truth of how they hadn't been dating, and how they had only started to go out today. Mathias was offended that Tino and Berwald weren't surprised, and instead had expected it.

They were now sitting in Lukas' living room, telling funny stories, most about mess ups Mathias had made. If they weren't in front of Lukas, Mathias would probably be the one telling the stories, but now he felt embarrassed that his boyfriend of two and a half hours was now hearing the stories you told after the tenth date.

"So, Lukas, you said that you did have one embarrassing story about Mathias, what was it," Tino asked, a smile as sweet as honey on his face.

Lukas visibly brightened as this was brought up, earning a groan from Mathias. "Okay, so it's not too embarrassing, but the first time Mathias and I met was actually quite funny." Tino hummed for Lukas to continue, and he did.

"So I own a flower shop, right? And it's normally quiet, not much noise or anything, peaceful, normal small shop feel. So I'm siting behind the counter, just reading my book, when the door just slams open and in comes Mathias, wild hair and flushed face. The first thing he says to me is, 'How do you say screw you with flowers?'"

Tino bust outs in giggles, more likely the cause of Berwald's smile than the story it's self. "You know," Tino said was he caught his breath, "Berwald used to call me his wife when we first met, like, before we were in a relationship."

"Used to? He still does," Mathias laughed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Because he's my wife," Berwald replied gruffly.

"And Lukas is my wife."

"No I'm not."

"Lukas will be my wife."

"Honey, if one of us is going to be a wife, it's you," Lukas informed, causing Mathias to pout.

Tino started to laugh again, before cutting short, turning towards Lukas. "I almost forgot! I brought some movies for us to watch, if you like horror, that is?"

Lukas' eyes brightened. "Yes, I love horror. What did you bring?"

"Well, I brought a few different one's. I brought the Lazarus Effect, if you want to watch that. Also, Wait Until Dark, that's an older one with Audrey Hepburn in it. I also brought Monster House, Mathias can be a wimp when it comes to scary movies."

"Am not," Mathias defended himself immediately, and Lukas raised an eyebrow. "I can watch a scary movie."

"Fine. Let's watch the Lazarus Effect, I hear it's good," Lukas turned towards Tino, holding out a hand for the movie, which Tino gladly gave him, giggling at Mathias face.

As the movie started, Mathias scooted closer towards Lukas.

"You scared, Lukas? We can cuddle if you are," Mathias all but whimpered.

"Mathias, we haven't even gotten past the opening credits. I'm fine."

"Well, of course, but I mean, as boyfriends, it would be natural to cuddle, right?"

"Hmm," Lukas hummed in agreement, before turning towards Mathias. "Hey, could you grab some blankets from my closet for the four of us?"

Mathias nodded quickly, willing to do anything to get away from the movie. All too soon he was back and cuddling with Lukas under the blanket. He tried to just not pay attention to the movie, but found no other place to look.

"Mathias, are you okay?" Lukas asked when they were half way through.

"Of course, fine. Why do you ask?" Mathias' voice was panicked, and Lukas frowned.

"You really don't like horror movies, do you..." Mathias stayed silent, before shaking his head. "We can change the movie if you want. I don't think anyone would mind."

"Please," Mathias mumbled.

Berwald changed the movie, and the four of them watched it together, laughing at the jokes and cuddling.

Once the movie was over, Berwald and Tino left, thanking them for the invite and making the two promise that they would do something together again soon.

Once alone, Lukas turned towards Mathias with a concerned look.

"What?" Mathias asked, equally concerned.

"You don't like horror movies," Lukas stated simply.

"So?"

"I made you watch one."

Mathias laughed, wrapping Lukas in a hug, mumbling in his hair, "I'm fine. It's alright."

"But it's not," Lukas argued, returning the hug. "If I ever make you feel uncomfortable, tell me. I can't always tell."

"Alright," Mathias agreed, kissing Lukas' hair. "Now we should watch Beauty and the Beast."

"Okay," Lukas agreed, and the two of them continued, towards the living room, watching movies together until the early morning when they finally fell asleep on the couch together.


End file.
